Danger
by CookieMonsterIsabelle
Summary: During the scout attack on their way to Helm's Deep, Aragorn did not tumble off the cliff, but instead, was captured by the scouts who met up with the orcs. It is up to Legolas and Gimli to save him, but what will happen after he is saved? Will he remember his friends? Will he be as friendly?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Just writing for fun and own imagination.

Please review, haha, thanks.

" Scouts! " shouted Legolas. With his sharp and elvish eyes, he could see things clearly from afar. The fellowship had needed such a helper to alert them of oncoming enemies, so that they could have ample time to prepare.

" Let the women leave, let them be safe! " ordered King Theoden whose destination was at Helm's Deep. Eowyn had no choice but to obey her uncle, and lead the women to Helm's Deep.

" Hurry, they are approaching fast on bear-like wolves. " screamed Legolas. He raised his bow and drew an arrow from his arrow pack slung across his back. With a clear aim, he released the arrow. The wolf went down and its rider was trapped. Legolas continued, taking swift yet accurate shots, while waiting for his companions.

The dwarf seemed small as he rode a big black horse by himself.

" Legolas, get on! " shouted Gimli to Legolas as the horse approached Legolas. Legolas took one last shot which brought down a scout and climbed up the horse immediately, sitting right in front of Gimli.

" That's fast! " laughed Gimli.

" It's not the time for jokes, Gimli. Get your axe ready! " prepared Legolas. He drew another arrow and placed it against his bow. The horses, men , elf and dwarf braced themselves for the impact against the fast riding wolves. It was a sickening clash and many riders from both sides went on instantly. Those who managed to get on, continued attacking the oncoming wolves.

The battle was fierce. The fighting sprit from both parties failed to die down. The battle was about to come to an end when the men, elf and dwarf overpowered the wolves and scouts. Legolas looked around trying to find Gimli and Aragorn.

" I am here, right under these wolves! " screamed Gimli annoying. He couldn't stand the stench from the dead wolves. Legolas used his gargantuan strength to push the wolves away and pull Gimli out.

" Legolas, Aragorn! " shouted King Theoden as he rode towards Aragorn. Legolas turned to take a look. He saw Aragorn being dragged by a wolf, with its rider trying to strangle Aragorn. They were heading back to their starting point. Legolas shot the scout, but it only injure his arm. The scout managed to continue his ride with his wolf wheel dragging Aragorn.

" Legolas, save me! " screamed Aragorn as he disappeared into the woods. Legolas got on his horse and attempted to follow them into the woods.

" No Legolas. The woods are dangerous. We don't know what hide behind the woods. If the scout dares to go in, it might be that orcs or other scouts are waiting for them there! " warned King Theoden who didn't want to risk another companion.

" Aragorn is my best friend! I have to save him! I can't let him die there, under the hands of the scouts or orcs, or whatever that it around! " insisted Legolas.

" I know! I want to save him too. But it's not the time. After our men recover and we settle down, we can find him. " argued King Theoden.

" The King is right Legolas. We will survive this and find Aragorn. Thereafter, we can look for the hobbits and make our way to Mount Doom! You are injured. " persuaded Gimli. There was a deep slash across Legolas's right arm. The wound was still bleeding. Legolas looked at his wound upon hearing Gimli's comment.

" It's nothing. " replied Legolas. Gimli got on the horse and the survivors rode back to Helm's Deep.

" Aragorn, wait for me. I will save you! " promised Legolas silently.

The women had long arrived at Helm's Deep and were awaiting the return of their men and soldiers. Eowyn stood by the gate as she heard the sound of the horses' gallop. The men had solemn faces for they lost many of their friends including Aragorn. King Theoden , Legolas and Gimli didn't dare to look at Eowyn in the eye as they rode past her.

" Let the wounded seek medical attention and get some rest! " commanded King Theoden.

Legolas and Gimli got down their horse too. Legolas was clutching his right arm as the sudden movement from coming down the horse hurt him.

" Are you okay, elf? " asked Gimli concernly. Eowyn rushed over to them.

" Where's he? Where's Aragorn? He survived didn't he? " bombarded Eowyn.

" We would find him. We promise. " answered Legolas. Eowyn's gaze fell to the ground. She was on the verge of tears.

" They couldn't find him, that means he is missing. They don't even know if he is alive or dead. Please, let him survive this ordeal. Please..." Eowyn prayed fervently.

Gimli led Legolas into one of the healing rooms. Tons of people were injuredm waiting to seek treatment.

" It's okay, let's go out. " said Legolas softly.

" What?! " Gimli barked.

" There are many more men and women injured during the journey and the attack. I am an elf, not a man. I have my own healing abilities to make me recover faster than men. " explained Legolas as he left the room. Everyone was extremely busy, be it cooking, taking care of children, dressing their wounds or trying to get some rest.

" Aragorn..." muttered Legolas." Where are you? "

" You are still thinking of him? " asked Gimli.

" How can I not? I knew him since he was young and we played together, ate together, explored places together. " cried Legolas as tears formed. He fought to hold back his tears. His friendship with Aragorn was very strong and firm.

" Dont worry. The man would be strong. We will find him! " motivated Gimli.

" Yes, I agree. Let's find the King. He may need us in some of the war preparation in case of an attack. " cheered up Legolas.

King Theoden stood between the walls surrounding Helm's Deep.

" It's close to where the orcs reside! There may be a war to bring the place down if they know of our presence. " stated King Theoden.

" They would. Those scouts and wolves that survived would return to inform Saruman. " added one of the men.

" The war is inevitable. But we don't know when they would come. " said a worried Legolas. No one could predict when Saruman wanted to release his army and get them prepared for war.


	2. The battle

Disclaimer is as stated in chap 1. Hope you enjoy it, please review. Would love to hear your comments.

" To war!" commanded Saruman. The Uruk-hais chanted on, stamping their weapons on the ground. They marched in an orderly manner toward Helm's Deep and that's where the war began.

...

" They are marching here. Our enemies. " yelled a guard of King Theoden's army. He was on standby with a few other guards, around the borders of Helm's Deep. Dashing into the main hall, where King Theoden, Legolas and Gimli had gathered.

" How many? " questioned King Theoden.

" At least 10000. They would reach by nightfall! " replied the guard.

" Get all men ready for the war. Get the women and needy into the caves. " ordered the King.

" We will inform the rest of the soldiers and prepare them. " informed Legolas. King Theoden gave an approving nod and Legolas left with Gimli. Men grabbed swords, shields, bows, arrows, daggers. All were clueless how to use them and how to put them on. They were once farmers, miners, dish washers, cleaners. Because of the war, they had to be soldiers.

Nightfall arrived almost immediately. The ominous dark skies greeted the soldiers the moment they stepped out of Helm's Deep to the walls.

" How I wish Aragorn was here with us..." sighed Legolas.

" Nah, if his here, it won't be good. He would have to fight such a huge army. It would be tiring. " argued Gimli.

" Haha, but it's good to have your best friend by your side in a war..." continued Legolas.

" What's out there? " asked Gimli. Noises came from the orcs marching and the clashing of their steel weapons.

" Nothing much. Just one whole big bunch of army walking towards us! " exclaimed Legolas.

" The men looked worried. " observed Gimli. " Is the feeling scary? "

" Who won't be worried? It's more than 10000 based on my elf eyes. " explained Legolas.

The rain continued pouring. Besides raindrops rolling down the foreheads of men, there were beads of perspiration trickling down their cheeks.

" Hold your weapons tightly! Take your aim, fight for your loved ones. Fight with your utmost strength. " yelled Legolas. Gimli steadied his grip of his axe while Legolas reached out for his arrow.

The Uruk-hais came to a halt, leaving some 3km distance from the walls of Helm's Deep.

" Fight well my friend. " said Legolas to Gimli.

" I will. Remember what Gandalf told us, he would return next morning. We will survive till then! " assured Gimli.

" Fire!" shouted Legolas. Thousands of arrows shot through the air. Many merely hit the ground while some managed to injure the Uruk-hais. Letting off a growl, they drew their weapons too and started the attack.

The war had begun.

The men were weak and easily defeated by the strong and well trained Uruk-hais. The Uruk-hais came strong this time round. Even the elf had some trouble in fighting against them. The men were obviously outnumbered.

" Gandalf, please return earlier. We need your help.. Please, Gandalf..." Legolas uttered while killing another Uruk-hai. He could hear the shrill screaming of the men as they were brought down by their opponents.

" Protect the King and the women! " yelled Legolas. They were losing the battle upfront and can't afford to lose their people further in the deep. Some ran back into the deep, bracing themselves for another attack.

The Uruk-hais started swinging ladders up the walls. Each ladder carried at least two dozen of them. As the ladder hit the wall, the Uruk-hais got down and battled the men.

" Legolas look! " shouted out Gimli who was not far from Legolas. Legolas heard the voice and turned to the direction where the voice came from. Looking at where Gimli pointed, Legolas stared at that figure. That familiar silhouette...

" Ar...Aragorn..." mumbled Legolas in shock. His jaw dropped and he almost dropped his bow too. Aragorn donned the Uruk-hais armour. His hair was unkempt and he fought against his own race.

" Aragorn! " screamed Legolas as he fought the Uruk-hais attacking his back. That figure didn't respond to the name. He failed to turn around. All he did was to fight on. That figure was getting closer to Legolas, but it didn't recognise the elf. Legolas tried shouting his name once more, hoping to receive a response, but none came.

As he came face to face with Aragorn, Legolas was forced to draw his daggers as Aragorn placed his sword against the elf's neck.

" Aragorn, it's me. Legolas! " argued Legolas. " What happened to you? "

Aragorn didn't reply. He fought against the elf. Legolas didn't expect all this to happen. He didn't anticipate an attack from his best friend whom he knew since young.

" The line defence had been broken! The deep is falling into the hands of the enemies! " barked a voice from the deep. The sound of the horn sounded, calling for a retreat. Legolas and Aragorn continued fighting. Gimli was nowhere to be seen, but neither Legolas nor Aragorn would budge. Their weapons clashed against each other. Both exerted an equal amount of force, keeping their weapons at the same position.

Out of a sudden, Legolas felt a sharp pain tearing through his back. He took his eyes his weapons for a while and saw an arrow protruding out of his back, from his armour. Aragorn seized the chance to attack his enemy. If not for Legolas's quick reflexes, he might have died under his best friend.

" Legolas, fall back! " ordered Gimli. Gimli was running towards the deep. Legolas got up and killed a few more Uruk-hais as he ran into the deep. Aragorn didn't give chase.

" What happened to him? Why is he this way? What must I do to save him? " thought Legolas as he ran wildly. He pulled out the arrow from his back, leaving the shaft still stuck in his back. He couldn't remove it without the help of the healers. However, he was more concerned about Aragorn. He had turned into someone he didn't recognise, someone who fought for the evil Lord.

Tons of men were injured and resting in the deep.

" We can't go on this way! " insisted King Theoden who was unhurt.

Time had passed by unknowingly. Dawn arrived with the sunrays shining through the top window of the hall. Those who survived felt the warmth of the sun and saw hope.

" Gandalf.." answered Legolas.

" He would come! " added Gimli.


	3. Meeting Gandalf

Disclaimer is as stated in chap 1. Hope that you guys enjoy it so far, please continue reading it and give me comments so that I can improve on the story. Thanks! :D

" Yes he will come Gimli, Gandalf will! " emphasised Legolas looking at King Theoden.

" We will ride out once more for the people, for middle age! " ordered King Theoden. Straightening his armour, he got on his horse. Other soldiers followed too, though many were injured, they still wanted to fight alongside their king and protect their loved ones.

" Sound the horn, Gimli! " commanded King Theoden. Gimli nodded and ran up to sound the horn. Taking in a deep breath, Gimli used every inch of energy he had in him and sounded the horn. The gates opened and the men rode out on horses together with the elf. Pain still tore through his back, but he had no time for that. He wanted yo defeat his enemy, but at the same time he hoped to see Aragorn alive and unscathed. Slashing here and there, stabbing and pulling his sword, all of them killed many Uruk-hais. But there were more awaiting for them. They had killed only minority of the Uruk-hais.

The elvish ears of Legolas heard the gallop of horses and Shadowfax's neigh. Looking away from his opponent, he caught a glimpse of the White wizard. He stood alone there, high above the ground.

" He can't be here alone? " asked Legolas. Before he knew it, a large army stood behind Gandalf. King Theoden had noticed Gandalf and the army he brought along.

" Eomer..." The king whispered, recognising Eomer, Eowyn's brother.

" Charge! " screamed Eomer as he rode down the steep hill, towards the Uruk-hais. Many Uruk-hais turned to look at the new bunch of army. Gandalf was riding down as quickly as possible. As they got closer to their enemies, a white shining light emerged from Gandalf's staff. The evil was afraid of light; bright light.

Squinting their eyes, the Uruk-hair couldn't look into the eyes of their opponents, for they were blinded by the glaring light. Eomer's army seized the golden opportunity to strike since their opponents were distracted. The front line of the Uruk-hais were killed. The rest of the men who accompanied King Theoden continued their fight. It seemed as though the men were winning the fight. Legolas met up with Gandalf as they fought through the thick defence of the Uruk-hais.

" Aragron was coati red by scouts earlier. We don't know what happened to him, but I fought with him just now. He looked no different from an Uruk-hai and didn't recognise me nor his name. I must find him! " reported Legolas, keeping Gandalf informed of the latest progress.

" Go find him, alive! I will examine him myself, once this is over! " replied Gandalf, busy fighting those Uruk-hais. Legolas galloped off with his horse in search of Aragorn. There were at least some 4000 Uruk-hais still fighting the men, but the number decreased rapidly. Legolas hoped that Aragorn wouldn't be one of the fallen Uruk-hais.

His sharp eyesight soon spotted the figure who was still fighting against his own race. Riding towards Aragorn, Legolas got off his horse.

" Aragorn! It's me Legolas. Don't you remember me? " shouted Legolas.

" Yah! " yelled Aragorn as he swung his weapon across Legolas's chest. Legolas responded quickly, avoiding the attack.

" Don't blame me my friend. I have to save you from this. " Legolas begged for forgiveness before fighting his best friend. He pulled out an arrow from a dead body and aimed it at Aragorn's chest. Aragorn stared at Legolas. Aragorn held on to his sword tightly.

" I am sorry..." apologised Legolas. With that, Legolas released the arrow and it pierced through Aragorn's right arm, paralysing it. His sword dropped too. Angrily, Aragorn picked up the sword with his left arm and fought with Legolas who only had his now with him. Legolas pinned Aragorn down easily, but Aragorn managed to lift up his sword with his leg and cut Legolas's shin. Legolas jumped away in pain, but to prevent Aragorn from escaping, he knocked Aragorn out with a soldier's helmet.

" I am really sorry.." uttered Legolas. Aragorn looked at him as he lost consciousness. Picking Aragorn up, Legolas got onto his horse, with Aragorn sitting up but unconscious infront of him. Many Uruk-hais stared at Legolas, but Legolas killed them all.

Situation improved as men overpowered their enemy. The men had went against all odds to win the battle.

Legolas laid Aragorn on a bench. Eowyn and the rest of the women had emerged from the caves, hugging their loved ones, welcoming their return and thanking the soldiers. Many grieved over the loss of their loved ones too.

" Where is he? " asked Gandalf. Legolas and Gimli stood beside the unconscious and still form of Aragorn.

" He has indeed become one of them. " determined Gandalf.

" What one of them? Is there no way to save him? " asked Gimli concernly.

" Saruman captures people and make them to be part of his army by feeding them poison. The poison makes the captured lose their memory for some time and wholeheartedly serve him. But so far, those who had taken the poison, none survived..." explained Gandalf.

" Do you not have any cure? " inquired King Theoden.

" I am a wizard, but I am not as skilled as the healers. We may need to seek help from Rivendell; Lord Elrond and his sons. " answered Gandalf.

" I will send word for them. " responded Legolas.

Lord Elrond had adopted Aragorn as his son and he knew Aragorn's condition and health extremely well. Having experienced so many battles and different illnesses, the healer knew the cure for almost every disease on Middle Earth. His sons would be a great help too since they played with their foster brother since young.

Since Aragorn was knocked unconscious by Legolas, his condition had stabilised and would do no harm to those around him.


	4. Lord Elrond

**Respond to reviews:**

_1. Artura-__Ah yes, it was a typo error which I have corrected in chap 2. It should have been Legolas instead of Aragorn. I prefer melodramas, but at the same time, I would also want some realism injected into the story, so I would pay more attention to it in the future. _

* * *

><p>Legolas sent for the quickest rider to get to Rivendell, but even if so, it would take approximately three days without any rest to get to Rivendell. Legolas doubt that Aragorn would stay unconscious for such long period of time.<p>

" Gandalf, what should we do when Aragorn awakes?" asked Legolas.

" I will talk to him personally. If in need, I would put him under a spell.'' replied the old wizard.

King Theoden was busy welcoming Eomer and the army he had gathered. Eowyn was thrilled to see her brother, but paid more attention to Aragorn.

" Elf, your back is injured." reminded Gimli.

" I know.'' answered Legolas.

" I will get one of the healers over.'' volunteered Eowyn. Legolas removed his armour and his tunic. The experienced healer carefully pulled out the shaft of the arrow imbedded in his skin and bandaged the wounds on the elf's body. Legolas's gaze would not leave Aragorn's still body. Eowyn tended to Aragorn's battle wounds quickly, stitching those deep cuts.

In the night, Aragorn regained consciousness. He looked around in confusion. Gandalf and Gimli were by his bedside.

" Aragorn, do you know who I am?'' asked Gimli. " I am the dwarf, Gimli.''

" What are you doing here, dwarf? There is only one person I know and that is my lord.'' Aragorn raised his voice.

" You don't have a Lord Aragorn, son of Arathon. You are the King of the men. You obey no one but yourself.'' scolded Gandalf.

" Who are you? The legendary old wizard who is powerless?'' mocked Aragorn.

" Yes, I am. But not as useless and inhumane as Saruman.'' warned Gandalf, getting angrier and more impatient as the minute passed.

" You will pay for it for calling my Lord by his name.'' threatened Aragorn. Grabbing his sword by the side of his bed, he drew it and started attacking both of them.

" Who is so foolish to leave his weapon there?'' screamed Gandalf as both fight hard against Aragorn.

Legolas heard some battle noises coming from Aragorn's room and he dashed in. Realising that a battle had ensued in the room, Legolas called for aid. Eomer and Eowyn rushed to Aragorn's room. Legolas and Gimli held him down. There was no way to calm Aragorn who remembered nothing.

" Let him be still!'' ordered Gandalf. Grabbing his staff, Gandalf muttered some silent prayers before casting a spell on Aragorn.

" He shall not awake until Lord Elrond and his sons arrive. Everyone must stay alert during this period of time. Saruman would be aware that Aragorn is with us and he might launch an attack.'' explained Gandalf.

Fortunately, everything went well. The soldiers worked in shifts, guarding the place and looking out for possible attacks launched by their enemies, but none came.

**_In Rivendell…._**

_" __Is Lord Elrond around?'' shouted out the rider sent by Legolas._

_" __What is it about?" asked one of the healers who emerged from Lord Elrond's home. _

_" __I need to deliver an urgent message from the men at Helm's Deep. Legolas sent me to deliver the message.'' replied the messenger._

_Upon hearing Legolas's name, the healer registered in his mind that he is the Prince of Mirkwood and a close friend of Elladan and Elrohir. The healer let the messenger in and showed him the way to Lord Elrond's study room. _

_Lord Elrond took the letter from the messenger's hands and opened it._

* * *

><p><em>" <em>_Dear Lord Elrond,_

_Estel is in great danger this time and we need your help. Gandalf is unable to help him too for we do not know what poison he has taken and how to heal him. He has now turned into Saruman's servant and battle man, fighting against his own race. Please hurry over to Helm's Deep as we fear the demise of Estel if he isn't treated immediately. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Legolas "_

* * *

><p><em>" <em>_Elladan! Elrohir!" screamed Lord Elrond as he finished reading the letter from Legolas._

_" __Yes Ada?" asked the twin brothers in unison._

_" __Estel is in trouble and he needs us. Legolas has sent word over to inform us of his condition. We need to hurry.'' replied Lord Elrond._

_" __What is Estel suffering from?" questioned Elladan worriedly._

_" __By the looks of it, it is the deadly poison which make people lose their memory and serve Saruman till their death.'' said the experienced healer. _

_" __Prepare the horses, we will set off this instant!'' ordered Elrohir. The Rivendell soldiers followed Elrohir's orders. Lord Elrond made a quick run to the healing room to get the necessary equipment for treatment. He knew Aragorn's chances of survival were slim. Though he had developed a cure, but so far, the remedy was administered too late and the poison claimed the lives of all the victims. Elladan and Elrohir grabbed the relevant books and the record book that their father kept for years. They prayed Aragorn would be safe, they would save him in the nick of time._

**Back to Helm's Deep…**

The elves needed no rest and rode faster than men. Reaching Helm's Deep in two and a half days, Legolas welcomed them in the wee hours.

" Lord Elrond!'' greeted Legolas.

" Legolas!" Elladan called out.

" I will show you the way to Estel's room. The rest are asleep except for Gandalf and I." replied Legolas.

The trio followed Legolas into Helm's Deep. There were many who didn't have beds to sleep on and just slept on the cold hard grounds.

" It has been 5 days close to six days since we found him. Gandalf placed him under a spell to keep him unconscious as of now." explained Legolas.

" Estel fought against you?" asked Lord Elrond.

" How do you know?" Legolas shot back in astonishment.

" Don't question! Nothing can be hidden from me though I didn't witness it. " answered Lord Elrond. He knew that Aragorn would have definitely fought with Legolas for no one would be so kindhearted to leave their enemy unscathed and still bring him back to their resting place. At the same time, if it were to be other men, Aragorn would have finished them off quickly, unlike against Legolas.

" Gandalf, they have arrived." Legolas showed the trio to Gandalf and Aragorn. They exchanged greetings before Gandalf uncast the spell and brought Aragorn back to consciousness.


	5. Tough night

( It is finally December, one of my favourite months of the year. But at the same time, this means that there is only 1 month left before the start of a brand new school term...Have you been enjoying the story so far? Should I continue writing it or has it become too distant and absurd for you? )

As soon as the spell was removed by Gandalf, Aragorn drifted back to consciousness. He saw many unfamiliar faces surrounding him and panicked. Legolas and Elladan were quick to hold him down while Lord Elrond sat beside him.

Lord Elrond held Aragorn's wrist and examined his eyes, looking out for the symptoms of the poison. Aragorn escaped his grip and pushed him away, hard.

"Hold him down! "shouted Lord Elrond. Legolas and Elladan used a greater amount of force and Elrohir sprung into action too.

"Who are you?"sneered Aragorn.

"He is Ada, Estel. Dont you remember us?" asked Elrohir worriedly.

''I see it is the Lord of Rivendell. The self proclaimed mighty elf lord. "mocked Aragorn as he looked at Lord Elrond carefully.

"How could you have said that to Ada, Estel?'' cried Elladan.

"Ada? Estel? What is that? What does it mean?" questioned Aragorn, forgetting Elvish and his own elvish name.

"Any hope?" Gandalf asked Lord Elrond concernly.

'' The poison has entered his blood for too long, but not as long as some of my patients. I will have to start treatment now to save him, but we cant be sure of its side effects, '' explained Lord Elrond.

'' Never mind. As long as we can save him, its good enough,'' said Legolas

'' Elladan, get the medicine over in my bag! '' commanded Lord Elrond.

Elladan dashed over to get the bag lying on the table and passed it to Elrond.

'' This is another type of poison to slow the effects of the poison used by Saruman. After the poison has been expelled from his body, then I can further the treatment for him." stated Elrond.

'' Wont it kill him to have two poison in his body?'' asked Legolas.

'' Sometimes it is better to use a poison to counter the other.'' replied Elladan.

The poison was in the form of a liquid. Elrond opened the bottle of poison and everyone could smell the pungent gas emerging from it.

'' What are you trying to do to me? Dont give me that! You are all evil. I will return for revenge! Dont you dare touch me with that stinky bottle!'' screamed Aragorn.

'' I wont touch you with it. I will pour it into your mouth. Just do it Estel!'' answered Elrond. He stood up and poured the deadly poison into Aragonr's mouth, forcing him to swallow it. Aragorn waved his arms high up in the air frantically, trying to struggle and get out of the place but to no avail.

The poison used by Lord Elrond was burning him in and out. He felt as though as his capillaries and blood vessels had burst and his body was burning in flames.

Aragorn let out a shrill scream which woke many in Helm's Deep. King Theoden, Eowyn and Eomer rushed over after hearing the scream from Aragorn.

Aragorn was still twisting and turning in his bed. His face turned ashen pale.

'' Ada, he is burning!'' reported Elladan.

''Cut open his clothes. Give me a tub of water! '' ordered Elrond. Eowyn took the empty tub from the beside and entered the toilet to get fresh cold water. Legolas immediately cut opened his clothes. Aragorn was still fighting to stop Legolas from touching him.

Elrohir wet a cloth and wiped Aragorn's limbs and forehead, hoping to cool his body. Aragorn was getting weaker and weaker every single moment.

All of a sudden, Aragorn's face turned green and he felt nauseous. Throwing up everything that he had just taken in, the blanket and bedsheet cover was dirty.

'' Bring him to the toilet now!'' shouted Lord Elrond. Elladan and Eomer lifted Aragorn out of bed and supported him to the toilet. The mess that Aragorn had threw up was black.

'' I am sorry King Theoden.'' apologised Elrond.

'' Its alright. Just get him back to the pink of health.'' assured King Theoden. Gandalf rolled up the bedsheet and blanket and dumped it on the ground. Legolas followed Lord Elrond into the toilet. Aragorn had no strength to push those unfamiliar faces away as he continued puking.

'' Why is he vomiting?'' asked Legolas.

'' He has to vomit out everything for it is a body reaction to remove all the poison in his body.'' came a reply.

''But its not over yet. We would have to repeat it a few more times. Everything that Estel vomited out was black just now. It was the poison used by Saruman. The poison we used have to be cleared out of his body too.'' added Elrond.

Eowyn came in with cups of water. Elrohir thanked her and he forced the water down Aragorn's throat. By doing so, the water would help to remove everything in his blood vessels, leaving the fresh blood pumped by his heart.

**In Isengard **

_As Aragorn expelled the poison in his body, Saruman felt his control over him getting weaker and weaker. Saruman experienced the vision of what Lord Elrond and others were trying to do to Aragorn._

_'' Stupid elf lord. He thought he could overpower me so easily with his cure? Not so easy.. If the man is unwilling, he will never succeed. Aragorn, son of Arathon, return to me. Ignore the rest and fight agaisnt everything that is given to you by them!'' muttered Saruman for he feared nothing. _

_'' If you want to have him back, then claim my life first!'' laughed Saruman as he vanished into thin air._

**Back at Helm's Deep**

"How is he now?'' asked King Theoden.

'' He has slipped into an unconscious state as of now, but i expect him to awake soon.'' replied Lord Elrond.

" How often do we have to use the poison on him?'' noted Eomer.

" Every two hours. I should have enough with me. If his condition fails to improve, I may have to use more,'' answered Lord Elrond.

'' I will go wash the blankets and bedsheet.'' said Eowyn as she grabbed them from the floor.

'' Thanks.'' mumbled everyone in the room.

It was approaching dawn. It had been a tough ordeal for everyone in the room, not just Aragorn who was dead tired after expending all his energy against the new poison used on him. Aragorn was still fevered, but calm. He has occasional struggles on the bed, as if trying to push someone away when no one was beside him. Everyone had returned to their rooms except for Gandalf, Legolas and the trio from Rivendell.

Hey guys, guess where has Saruman vanished to? To be continued and revealed in next chapter...


	6. Aragorn or Saruman?

Disclaimer is as stated in chap 1.

**Respond to reviews:**

**DANHETOR: sorry, I don't understand spanish, so I had to rely on Google translate and guess my way through. Thanks for enjoying the story, I didn't actually read the book, so most of my characterisation is based on the movie, though I may change a little at times. In my opinion, you can actually write anything you want and sometimes, I go clueless as to what to write too, like now. Okay, I will try to explore the romance between Aragorn and Eowyn after he recovers, haha.**

* * *

><p>Back to the story,...<p>

The next morning arrived as quickly as one imagined it. During the night, Lord Elrond administered the poison into Aragorn's body once more, causing Aragorn to throw up. To his surprise, Aragorn wasn't as weak as he expected, but nonetheless, Aragorn returned to slumber. Elrond placed his hand on Aragorn's forehead and felt his own neck.

" How is he, Ada? " asked Elrohir.

" He is still having a slight fever, but it is much better, " replied Elrond. Right after Elrond ended his sentence, Aragorn stirred and moaned.

" How are you feeling? " inquired Legolas, forgetting that Aragorn may not remember him.

" Alright, but who are you? " questioned the dazed ranger. Looking around, squinting his eyes to look at every single one of them carefully, he suddenly looked away, shutting his eyes.

" You are Legolas, Lord Elrond, Gandalf and the dwarf, Gimli, am I right? " the weak voice came from the ranger who was hoping for a confirmation.

" Yes, that's right! Who are these two? Do you remember them? And the other two standing there? " shoving Elladan and Elrohir closer to Aragorn and pointing towards King Theoden and Eowyn. They had all gathered in Aragorn's room once the sun rose.

" No, sorry, but I think that's King Theoden? " apologised Aragorn, looking away again. Elrond could hear Elladan and Elrohir sigh. it must be the poison and its effects thought Elrond.

" Is he out of danger now? " asked Gandalf.

" Can't be certain. It's better to take precautions than to be caught in a sudden attack. He still doesn't quite remember everything from what I can see. His body still contains the poison, though of a smaller amount, " answered Elrond.

" That is good news, at least he is recovering now. Let's grab something to eat. We need more energy to take care of him! " said King Theoden. Gimli nodded furiously as his stomach grumbled. He headed towards Aragorn.

" Do you want us to grab something for you? I can help you get some food," volunteered the dwarf.

" No, I think he is still too weak to consume solid food, I will make some soup for him! " Elladan continued. He received an approving nod from Lord Elrond who got up and headed for the door. The rest were already by the door, waiting for Lord Elrond.

" Lord Elrond, don't you find Aragorn a little strange just now? He seemed... distant. He called you Lord Elrond, he would have called you Ada. He called Gimli, the dwarf. If he is Aragorn, he would know that Gimli hated that nickname. I suspect..." Legolas offered his point of view.

" You suspect he isn't Estel? " Lord Elrond frowned, but as he thought about it, Legolas's words seemed to make sense. Aragorn's words and tone did sound very distant and unfamiliar.

" No, no! He is Aragorn physically, but something or someone might be controlling him mentally, giving him those memories, causing him to forget Eowyn, Elladan and Elrohir, " added Legolas instantly.

" Hm.. I get what you mean now. It was indeed a little strange earlier on, " agreed Lord Elrond.

Aragorn tried to get out of bed, insisting that he wasn't weak at all and felt alright.

" Hey Estel, don't move! " insisted Elrohir. Aragorn didn't know that they were calling him. He forgot his elvish name.

" Estel! " shouted Elladan who was rushing over to stop Aragorn from getting out of bed. As soon as Elladan's hand touched Aragorn's arm, Araorn jerked away and pulled Elladan's hand off his arm.

" Who is Estel? " asked Aragorn.

" Do you not remember you name? " Elladan questioned back in disbelief. Out of the blue, Aragorn grabbed his head in agony, screaming in pain. Saruman had entered his body and controlled his mind. The poison used by Elrond did remove the poison Saruman used on Aragorn, but with Saruman using his power to control Aragorn, the removal of poison was a small matter and would not weaken the evil force in him. Saruman did not know which twin was Elladan and Elrohir, thus he didn't mention them, neither did he recognise Eowyn. Elladan and Elrohir stopped Aragorn from hitting his head with his fists, but Aragorn suddenly stood up and pushed them away. While the twins fought to regain their balance, he grabbed his sword from afar and held Elladan as hostage. Both elves screamed for help and that alerted Lord Elrond and Legolas. Running as fast as lightning, they pushed the door wide open and saw Elladan held hostage by Aragorn.

" Good day Lord Elrond and Legols Greenleaf! " , greeted Saruman.

" Saruman? " asked Legolas.

" Yes, smart elf! " answered Saruman. Though everyone saw Aragorn, Saruman's voice was heard. Physically, Saruman wasn't in Aragorn's body, but in a secret dark magic room.

" What do you want? " questioned Lord Elrond. Blood trickled down Elladan's neck as the sword was pressed forcefully against his vein.

" Do you think it's that easy to remove me from this human's body? Haha not. When he woke up, I was already controlling him. Let me warn you, do not try to kill me using him. Sometimes he is the Aragorn all of you know, sometimes it is me! " warned Saruman.

It had become a game fully controlled by Saruman. He could control Aragorn's mind anytime he wanted and he could leave with ease too. As Saruman stopped controlling his body, Aragorn dropped his sword and collapsed to the ground like a rag-ann-doll, so weak, so fragile.

" It's him, Aragorn! " yelled Gimli.

" Estel?! " Elrond called out as Elladan rushed over to Elrohir's side. Aragorn opened his eyes little by little.

" Ada? " asked Aragorn. Lord Elrond nodded and lifted him to bed.

" He is back! He must be feeling weak from all the vomiting, now that Saruman's power is not in him! " inferred Elrond.

" Saruman? Vomiting? " questioned a confused human.

" Fret not Aragorn! It's nothing! " assured Legolas. Elladan and Elrohir stared at Aragorn. They weren't sure if it was really their good brother for they were caught by surpirse by that attcak from Aragorn.


	7. Author's note

Sorry for not updating, I broke my forearm three days ago while cycling in the evening. I heard a loud crack in my right arm as I fell off my bicycle. My parents brought me to the hospital where the doctor took x-rays of my arm. They bandaged my arm and splinted it before giving me a translucent sling to rest my arm. It was a closed fracture at my forearm ( ulna to be exact ) and I broke my elbow. It hurt the whole night and I can't move around in my bed. Yesterday, I went back to get the cast done. It's a bright green cast and the doctor tied a blue sling around my neck, allowing me to rest my arm in it. So now, I can't do much, typing and writing had became hassle and I have to rest my arm on the pillow with this long arm cast, for the rest of my holidays. Everything has to be done with my left hand( I am right handed. ) I will update as soon as I can. Does anyone here have a similar experience? This happens often, I am quite accident prone, haha, sigh...


	8. Decisions

Disclaimer is as stated in chap 1.

**Respond to reviews:**

**1. mjg43-thanks.**

**2. Danhetor- haha lol. I will usually translate it into English, if I still don't understand, I would have to translate it into chinese.**

**3. Teapot of transformation- thanks**

* * *

><p>Aragorn slept for the next few hours. Everyone worked in shifts to check on his condition, waking him up for occasional sips of water and asking him if he recognised them. The poison which Lord Elrond brought with him was already of no use since Saruman would enter his body from time to time. Saruman seemed to be a time bomb, no one would be able to predict when he would explode and decide to enter Aragorn's body. Everyone had to be wary of Aragorn. Lord Elrond and Gandalf tried to find ways to expel Saruman from Aragorn's body permanently, but found none so far.<p>

When Aragorn awoke, Elladan adjusted his pillow and let Aragorn sit up comfortably.

" Do you remember what happen? " asked Gimli.

" I was dragged by something... i am not too sure if it even happened. " shouted Aragorn. That was the only memory he had in his mind. Of course, that was because the rest of the time, he was controlled by the poison and the poison affected his memory.

" You were captured by a scout. He dragged you to meet Saruman I believe, " added Legolas. Gimli and the rest nodded, they were quite sure the first person Aragorn met was Saruman.

" What did he do? " enquirer Aragorn, totally clueless. However, the rest were equally clueless for they weren't at the scene.

" We don't really know. But we can be certain that he gave you a poison to destroy your memory and force you to serve Saruman with loyalty. Legolas wrote a letter to Ada, asking for help to save you. We managed to remove the poison in you, but Saruman managed to enter your body, " replied Elrohir.

" Saruman entered my body? So just now when I was standing up, holding the sword, Saruman had controlled me till that moment? " questioned Aragorn. Everyone nodded.

" It was in the morning, not just now, " reminded Gimli.

Aragorn knew how evil and cruel Saruman was, but he didn't expect Saruman to enter his body and try to make use of him to hurt others. Aragorn couldn't really remember all his relationships, but he could sense that everyone knew him for a long time and knew him well, especially the twins and Legolas.

Just then, Lord Elrond returned to the room with Gandalf.

" Ada! " yelled Aragorn upon seeing Lord Elrond.

" It's great to see you remembering some of the things. I think Elladan and Elrohir had briefly talked about Saruman entering your body? " Elrond waited for a response. Aragorn nodded in agreement.

" What Lord Elrond and I think is that we can only attack him when he enters Aragorn's body. There is no way we can hurt him now, but..." continued Gandalf.

" But what Gandalf? " asked Legolas.

" But Aragorn may be a physical sacrifice. He might get hurt while we try to get rid of Saruman. The best way would be to lure him out of Aragorn's body, but I doubt it would be that easy, " added Gandalf.

" We should get back to Rivendell, the elves would try to ward off the evil! " suggested Elladan.

" I can't return to Rivendell. There is no time! Frodo and Sam are still on their way to Mount Doom. They need us! " insisted Aragorn.

" Aragorn, we are going nowhere with you in this condition, " argued Gimli. Though Aragorn felt demoralised, what Gimli said was true. He couldn't even fight in this state and who knows, Saruman might enter his body all of a sudden.

" Rivend ell might be a good choice, Frodo and Sam are indeed worrying. " Gandalf voiced out his opinion.

" We shall head to Rivendell as fast at we can! Let's regain our strengths, better prepare ourselves and join Frodo again! " supported Elrohir.

" We ought to speak to King Theoden about this, " reminded Lord Elrond.

* * *

><p>" I understand that Aragorn needs to be protected now, buts the lives of my people are at stake. The enemy may attack us anytime. How can I watch my people fall into the hands of the deadly enemy? " questioned King Theoden, who obviously disapproves of the suggestion. Neither Eowyn nor Eomer supported it too. It was a hard decision to make, but since it greatly concerned Aragorn, Aragorn was given the chance to make his choice.<p>

" I would stay, I won't return to Rivendell. Ada, do whatever you need when Saruman enters my body. Just kill him! " commanded Aragorn firmly. The twins were shocked at Aragorn's decision, but they didn't want to argue any further. The decision had been made and they would risk losing Aragorn each time Saruman entered.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Saruman was coming up with a plan to go unnoticed in Aragorn's body. He asked his spies and orcs about Aragorn's behaviour. Saruman matched faces to the names. He remembered who he met and tried to memorise their names. He heard a little on Aragorn's relationship with the twins. He met Legolas and Gimli a few times, so that wasn't a problem. Gandalf and Lord Elrond were people whom he knew for ages.<p>

Saruman's aim was to get all of them killed so that no one would be able to help Frodo and Sam, the ring would not be destroyed, he would be able to rule Middle Earth with Sauron forever!

* * *

><p>Aragorn had went back to bed, with Elladan and Elrohir by his side. The rest went out to inspect the boarders and teach the men some fighting skills. Saruman entered Aragorn's body for the second time. Elladan noticed Aragorn shaking slightly and shaking his head repeatedly before it came to a stop. He had his suspicions and worried that it might be Saruman. He alerted Elrohir and they woke Aragorn from his sleep. Saruman would not let his identity be exposed that easily. He would not want to be chased out of Aragorn's body so quickly after knowing that when he entered Aragorn's body, Aragorn would shake and show some signs of refusing something.<p>

" Estel? " called out Elrohir. Aragorn opened his eyes and stared at them. Panic rose in the twins' hearts.

" yes? " replied Aragorn. They heaved a sigh of relief, glad that Araorn responded to his elvish name. They were convinced that the person was Aragorn. Saruman suppressed a laughter and was elated that he passed the first round of inspection from the twins.


	9. Saruman's counter attack

Hi guys, sorry for the late update. Time passes really quickly. Lots of things happened round the world recently, but Christmas is round the corner( actually just two days away ), so it's time to hype up. Feliz Navidad! ( hope I get this correct ). School term is going to start soon for me, on 2 Jan, and I would be getting really busy, so I guess the update would be even slower as I have many class tests as well as projects.

* * *

><p>" How are you feeling right now, Estel? " asked Elladan.<p>

" Fine, " mumbled Aragorn. " Where are the rest? "

" Oh, they are outside, inspecting the borders, " replied Elrohir. " Are you sure you don't want to return to Rivendell? I know you stated firmly, no, but I hope you would reconsider! "

" Rivendell? " questioned Aragorn. Saruman was startled and caugh, and by surprise. He didn't know why Aragorn would want to go to Rivendell and he couldn't let the cat out of the bag.

" Pardon? " asked Elladan. " Did you just say Rivendell? Don't you remember our conversation just now? "

Elladan and Elorhir stood back, grabbing their daggers simultaneously. Both suspected Saruman was in Aragorn's body.

" I do, I do. Just a little hard to recall what happened... Yes, I am certain, I would not return to Rivendell for good, " explained Aragorn. Saruman didn't know what was going on, but he wouldn't want to go to somewhere where so many elves gathered and lived. He would be easily identified if he went there. Saruman was glad his acting skills were flawless so far, or the twins were a little too gullible.

" Okay then. Ada and I would stay here till you are fully recovered. Don't worry, we would ensure Saruman no longer stays in your body, " assured Elrohir. That sent shivers down Saruman's spine. He wasn't sure what tricks Lord Elrond had up his sleeves, and how they would suppress him.

Just then, the rest of the Fellowship, together with King Theoden returned to Aragorn's room. They were glad to see Aragorn awake.

" I am fine, don't worry, " comforted Aragprn as he saw the worried faces on everyone's face.

" Would you like to go out to have a walk? It's not good to stay in the room for such a long period of time, " suggested Lord Elrond, seeing that Aragorn is fit to walk around. Aragorn nodded without hesitation. Saruman was eager to see the defence of King Theoden's army and if the force were to be weak, he could seize the chance to launch an attack.

All of them walked out of the room. Gandalf stood behind and waited for Lord Elrond. It was the wizard's turn to spot something this time.

" Elrond, something is not right. His eyes are dark, full of evil. I can sense Saruman's presence. Tell everyone to beware, " informed Gandalf.

" I know, I can feel his evil presence too. How can Elladan and Elronir not feel it just now? " asked Lord Elrond.

" Perhaps it gets stronger and more obvious over time. Aragorn has lived with you since young. Though not an elf, he has the ability to fight some evil within his body and resist it, forcing the enemy to show his features, " argued Gandalf.

As they walked around, Saruman made mental notes on everything that he saw. It was a rare opportunity to have such a good glimpse of King Theoden's army. King Theoden invited all to the hall for have some food and drinks. However, Saruman's features start showing up. The evil presence won't last long, undiscovered, in Aragorn's body.

First, it was Saruman's long finger nails. All ten fingers soon had long nails, just like claws. The bony fingers were unlike those of Aragorn's. The elves' sharp eyes noticed it immediately. Secondly, his hair turned grey, and more white hair appeared. Aragorn's mysteriously grew longer and longer. Eveyrone had noticed his chnage in appearance. It was clearly Saruman. Saruman realised that all were staring at him. He looked down at his fingers.

" Why did you enter Aragorn's body again? " grumbled Gimli.

" Foolish elves who can't tell the difference between a wizard and a ranger! " shouted Saruman. He was clearly referring to Elladan and Elrohir. They flashed their daggers, but were stopped by Lord Elrond.

" We can't hurt Estel, " protested Lord Elrond against his sons' actions.

" Smart elf. But, I can harm you! " reminded Saruman who went forward and grabbed Eowyn's throat. Eowyn was unprepared for the attack and was thrown against the wall as Saruman refused to let go.

" Let go of her! " yelled King Theoden. Saruman tightened his grip instead. Eowyn could hardly breathe. She struggled to be free, but couldn't.

" She's a woman. Let her go, how could you even think of hurting a lady? " questioned Legolas.

" There is no difference! " insisted Saruman. Gandalf couldn't stand Saruman's actions. He used his power to throw Saruman away from Eowyn. Eowyn ran away, into King Theoden's embrace.

Saruman showed no mercy too. Fighting against every single one of them. None dared to hurt him, and this was an advantage for Saruman. Legolas remembered what Aragorn had said, to do anything to get rid of Saruman when he was in his body. Legolas took the first step, cutting Aragorn's wrist. Blood trickled down the wound, but Saruman tightened his grip on his sword.

" What are you doing? " questioned Elrond.

" Aragorn told us to get rid of Saruman. We promised him! " explained Legolas.

" Stupid elf! " screamed Saruman. The rest wanted to start their attack and force Saruman out. But it was too late, Saruman counter-attacked first. He pushed the sharp blade right into Legolas's chest and yanked it out. Legolas's cold eyes stared at Saruman fiery eyes. Legolas fell backwards as everyone stood rooted to the ground.

" Great job. My aim is to kill everyone of you slowly and make this ranger miserable and guilty. One by one, he would see his friends fall. The elf is the first, but not the last. Be prepared! " laughed Saruman. He decided to leave Araorn's body to make plans for an attack, now that the elf is down. With the wise and agile elf down, their attack would be weaker and Saruman could strike.

Legolas was on the ground, bleeding profusely. Saruman's features instantly left Aragorn, but no one cared whether it was Saruman or Aragorn now. They surrounded the badly injured Legolas.

" Ada..." muttered Aragorn.

He didn't know what happened, neither did he know who was lying there, surrounded by so many others. Feeling weak after the evil force left his body, he clinged on to the wall and inched closer. The pale elf laid motionless on the ground, his tunic stained red and Elrond attending to him. Aragorn looked at his wound at his wrist. He knew what had happened and feared the worst.


End file.
